


What Lies Beneath: Sarada's Journey

by Wolf8789



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Konoha History, NaruHina - Freeform, Sarada's Journey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 09:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11145405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf8789/pseuds/Wolf8789
Summary: It has been weeks since Kohona was attacked and Momoshiki's defeat. The story follows Sarada, who has been undergoing strange changes. Meanwhile, her father, Sasuke has discovered something so shocking as he fights a new villain. Sarada's involvement to this discovery will become clear as a new threat begins to destroy everything in his or hers sight.





	What Lies Beneath: Sarada's Journey

 

Sarada wakes up to flames licking her flesh as heaviness hits her chest like a burning pit of despair. Darkness surrounds her. Her chest tightens as if someone is squeezing her soul. Sarada grabs her throat. The fire growing around her fills her lungs with its black smoke. The dark eyes that hide behind her glasses ascend. They widen with intensity.

 

“.......Papa.” Her voice breaks with shattered lips.

 

Standing in front of her is her father, Sasuke. His dark silhouette stares at her with his cold red eyes. Behind him stands countless people, who hide in darkness with same come eyes. Sarada’s heart nearly jumps on the edge of her tongue from the terrifying sight as the heat from the flames is absorbed into her skin. She realizes that this isn’t a dream….this is hell!

 

“.......Pathetic and weak.” Sasuke says is a sinister voice. “How dare you wear our beloved crest and act so weak?” He spits out with his voice sounding more demonic.

 

“Papa.” Sarada whimpers with tears flooding her eyes. She can’t believe what he’s saying. Her soul is injured from his words.

 

Sasuke tosses her something. It’s a kunai. Sarada grabs the blade from the dark floor. She can feel the cold steel in her hand absorbing her internal warmth. The blade is beautiful with its sharpened edge ready to cut into anything in its path.

 

“Weak like your mother.” The crimson in Sasuke’s eyes grow dim. “Just kill yourself and get it over with. You’ll never be worthy as my daughter.”

 

“Why?” Sarada’s voice strains with pain. The tears never stop as she closes her eyes and looks away. She’s overwhelmed by her emotions. She’s too weak.

 

“Sa-Sarada.” A weak voice calls her name. Sarada’s eyes widen, noticing whose voice it belongs to. She looks up to see her mother! “Sa-rada!” Sakura is battered with blood and bruises. Her face is swollen in the horrendous way possible. It’s as if she has taken a terrible beating.

 

“Mother!” Sarada can’t believe what she is seeing. Sasuke has her mother by the throat. He squeezes hard enough to crush it, killing her in an instant before tossing her body into the neverending flames. “MOTHER!”

 

Sarada suddenly clutches the blade hard. She charges forth with hatred for her father. Sasuke laughs as she continues to get closer.

“Foolish.” Sasuke’s last words is heard in such a demonic tone.

 

Sarada screams. Everything slows down in her mind. She can see the blade inching its way toward her father’s side. Her eyes close, feeling the blade piercing his flesh. A beat goes by and she hears a gasp. But it’s not masculine like Sasuke’s voice. It’s sounds like a child. Sarada opens her eyes again and they widen in shock. The blade is not buried in Sasuke’s flesh, but a reflection of…………HERSELF!

 

**(....)**

**Early Morning**

**Sarada's Bedroom**

 

Sarada quickly awakens in a hot sweat. Her bed is soaked. Her throat is so dry, she wheezes and coughs. Her heartbeat is out of control. It’s worse than her own nightmare. Sarada jumps out of bed, heading inside her bathroom to turn on her faucet. Cold water splashes into the sink as she cups her hand to collect it. She drinks, finally feeling some relief. Her head pounds ruthlessly from a headache. The nightmare felt real. It felt too real.

 

“Damn it!” Sarada feels like broken glass. Her eyes burn. She looks in the mirror to see her Sharingan activated. She takes off her glasses and sits them on the sink. The burning sensation is not painful, but it’s intense. For weeks, she has been feeling these symptoms.

 

She goes back into her bedroom to see her alarm clock. It’s currently 7:30am. Sarada sighs deeply before grabbing her necessities, so she can shower and get dress.

**(....)**

**Later**

**The Uchiha Compound**

 

Sarada tries to breathe. She’s soaked in sweat. Her legs are close to losing their will to stand strong as she does her best to catch her breath. One hundred rounds of Kunai blades are hidden inside three gas projectile weapons in the trees. Sarada is having trouble. Her chakra is depleted. She’s been training for hours on her Jutsu. She only has one objective. The Kunai blades point downward to a Shuriken that sits on the grass plain.

 

“C-come on.” She can barely speak. Sarada gathers all the power in her legs and leap forward. As soon as she grabs the Shuriken, the projectile releases the blades. She’s in trouble! Sarada throws the shuriken then claps her hands together. “USHI SARU TATSU NE!” Performing the hand seals perfectly, the Shuriken divides into several blades that surround her. “SHADOW CLONE! SHURIKEN JUTSU!”

 

The blades clash together, knocking one another off balance as they fall onto the ground. But there’s one more blade that is aiming towards her. Sarada gasps loudly from her deprived lungs. She cannot move. Suddenly, a large shadow appears behind her. Someone scoops her up. It’s her mother, Sakura! Sakura hurries to catch the blade in between her index and middle finger swiftly. The training is over. Sarada is beat. She cannot move an inch of her body and can barely keep her eyes open.

 

“SARADA WHAT THE HELL YOU WERE THINKING?! YOU COULD’VE GOTTEN KILLED!” Sakura spews out in anger. Her Yin seal wraps itself all around Sarada’s body, thus, healing her and restoring her chakra reserves. The young girl just inhales at the feeling. “You’ve been coming over here for weeks now and have almost gotten yourself killed four times already!”

 

“I-I have to g-get stronger.” Sarada can barely catch her breath. “I-I can’t quit.”

 

“You can’t keep pushing yourself like this.” Sakura tells her.

 

“I must if I want to continue my clan’s name.” Sarada replies. “Especially if I want to become Hokage. I have to be strong enough to protect this village.”

 

“By getting yourself killed?” Sakura retracts her seal.

 

“Mom, chill.” All of a sudden, Sarada’s eyes wince before tears pour from them.

 

“What’s wrong?” Sakura says in a softer voice.

 

“I also have to show my father that I’m not weak. He’s never here and I miss him. I know he has his mission, but I want to show him that I can live up to my clan’s name.” Sarada clinches her fist.

 

“He loves you, Sarada. He’s not disappointed in you. You know that.”

 

“I know that, but I’m scared to do so.” Sarada stops herself from crying. That’s when she feels herself being moved. She opens her eyes to see that her mother is embracing her.

 

“We will always love you, no matter what.” Sakura comforts her. Sarada rushes to place her arms around her mother. “I will always love you. You will always be my baby and I will always be there for you.”

 

“Thanks mom.” Sarada buries her face into Sakura’s shoulder.

 

They pull back. Sakura smiles warmly, brushing her daughter’s hair back. Sarada wipes the tears from her eyes as she sighs heavily.

 

“How about we go out for sundaes before your time with Tsunade? My treat.” Sakura proposes.

“Sure mom.” Sarada brightens up the sound of that. She smiles, knowing that she has been blessed with a great mother.

**(....)**

**The Hokage Office**

 

Naruto has finally finished his assignments. His office is a little messy with store-bought ramen noodle containers everywhere. It’s a bright morning today as always in Konoha. That’s when Naruto feels his phone buzz in his right pocket. He grabs it and opens it to see a message.

 

**Hinata: Should we cancel the picnic?**

 

**Naruto (Reply): No, let’s make it happen.**

 

**Hinata: Okay, I’ll see you in a little bit. Love you.**

 

**Naruto: I love you too, baby.**

 

Naruto smiles. The door opens to his office. Shikamaru walks in. He has a cup container with two coffees in his hands. Naruto inhales the rich smell of coffee. It’s just what he needs.

 

“Good morning.” Shikamaru says with a surprising smile.

 

“Why are you so giddy?” Naruto asks.

 

“Shikadai went to a sleepover Ino and Sai’s place, so Temari and I went on a date.” Shikamaru sits the coffee on the table and places one in front of Naruto. He takes a sip of the other one. “Finally done with that work, I see.”

 

“Yeah. I was able to get it done, so I’m taking the day off with my family until then.” Naruto sips his hot coffee before slamming it back down onto the table. He gets up and stretches.

 

“There should be more files coming up for upcoming missions.” Says Shikamaru. “I’ll notify you once the orders have arrived.”

 

“Okay.” Naruto begins to move with his coffee in hand. That’s when a hawk flies inside the office, getting their attention.

 

“Not this sh*t again.” Shikamaru responds with his lazy expression.

 

“Sasuke, you need to start using the phone I got you.” Naruto murmurs. He goes over to the hawk and grabs the small scroll on its left leg. He opens the scroll to read it. Suddenly, Naruto’s face drops in confusion. That’s when he begins to look shock, alerting Shikamaru.

 

“What is it?”

 

Naruto says nothing then looks at Shikamaru. Something is terribly wrong.

 

**(....)**

**Unknown Location**

 

Blades clash as Sasuke fights of someone hidden under a dark cloak. They’re too fast to be seen as they struggle to get a hit off one another. The attacker impresses Sasuke with their hand to hand skills. He or she is precise in their attacks, but they are nowhere near his level.

 

“Enough.” Sasuke says under his breath, knocking the attacker off balance. He activates Chidori and drives his hand toward the attacker’s chest for a instant kill. But the attacker is fast enough to jump back with tremendous speed that confuses Sasuke. He or she tumbles backward into a perfect backflip.

 

Sasuke stares at his attacker. He smiles wickedly with no sweat or signs of fatigue at all. His Sharingan and rinnegan gleam so perfectly under his banes. Those two powerful eyes can frighten anyone except this person that stands before him.

 

“So you have teleportation jutsu as well?” Sasuke notices. “Impressive...but not enough to beat me.”

 

The attacker takes off his or hers hood. That’s when Sasuke’s eyes widen in total confusion. The person is a young boy and he is completely identical to Sasuke. The boy has dark spiky shoulder length hair with thick bangs and red highlights. He has the same fury in his eyes that Sasuke once had as a child. And he has the Sharingan!

 

“You’re not so bad yourself……….father.” The boy says with venom on the edge of his teeth. He stares into Sasuke’s eyes as memories of the past flood into the Uchiha’s hysteric mind.

  
**TO BE CONTINUED!**

****

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this series. Please leave a Kudos and a comment. I would love to hear your opinions. Next chapter will be uploaded soon.


End file.
